Minerva and Albus
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Albus left Minerva for three months. He comes back to find her in a different condition then what he left her in. Second story on , please review.
1. Chapter 1: While You Were Away

Minerva and Albus

Minerva and Albus

While You Were Away

She let out a sigh. The stars twinkled brightly and she smiled. The summer evenings made her happy. She felt at peace. The sounds of splashing water filled her ears. She looked over to see the giant squid floating around lazily. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. It was times like these that she enjoyed the most about school. And now it was her last night here. Tears welled up in her eyes and they stung her eyelids. She opened her eyes again and they fell. She thought about what was happening. Her only love left without a word to her. He left to fight the dark wizard, Grindelwald.

"Albus, why did you leave? I hate you for it."

She was angry with him. He didn't even tell her he was leaving. The day he left was torment for her. Minerva McGonagall's Scottish temper flared that day. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She just snapped at them or didn't say anything at all. She wanted to hex Albus into next year.

Luckily for her, she was Head Girl, and she wasn't going to get in trouble for being out late. Ever since Albus left, she came out here all of the time. This was the place that she had finally managed her Animagus. Albus sat and stroked her in her cat form. She loved that moment, and a smile formed on her lips. She curled into a ball and the next moment she was in her cat form. She closed her eyes and purred. Soon she was fast asleep.

She awoke to a soft stroking on her back. She let out a purr. She turned to the culprit. Her eyes widened in surprise and she dug her claws into the flesh of Albus Dumbledore. She jumped off of his lap and turned back into herself. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"Minerva. Please come here."

She stared at him and then stepped cautiously over to him.

"This is a dream. It just has to be. You aren't here. You left me."

He stood up and took her hand.

"Minerva, it's me. I can assure you."

She looked down at his hand that held hers. She pulled it away and raised it. She swung it across his face. He looked at her with surprise. She raised her other hand and swung at him again. He staggered back and leaned against the tree.

"Albus, I hate you. You left me, you stupid bastard. You didn't even tell me."

She raised her hand again. She swung, but Albus caught her hand. She glared at him, fire flowing across her eyes.

"Let go of my hand, Albus."

"No, Minerva, you must listen to me. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I was called away in the middle of the night. I wanted to tell you. I really did, Minerva."

"I don't care. Now give me back my hand. I am going back to bed."

She wrenched her hand away from him and walked away from him. He walked after and grabbed her arm. She turned around and shot him a death glare.

"Minerva, I'm sorry."

He pulled her closer to him, and then started to stroke her hair. Tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth to protest but Albus placed a finger on it. She let out a sob and crashed into his arms. She shook with sobs and clung to Albus.

"Shh, darling, it's fine. I'm here. Hush."

"I thought you'd never come back."

"I did, I'm here."

"I know it's only been three months but it felt like forever."

"I know, it felt awful for me too."

"Albus, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm. . . . . . .pregnant."

Albus looked at her. She started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Albus."

A smile crept across his face.

"Don't be sorry, Minerva."

"W-what?"

"Don't be sorry, this is wonderful!"

He held Minerva to him and kissed her head. She let out a giggle.

"Albus, I thought you'd be angry."

"Minerva, it's our child growing inside of you. Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know, I just thought you might be."

"How long have you known?"

"About two months now, but I'm three months along. You can feel my stomach. It's not too big yet, but you can still feel it."

Albus placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. It was a rather large bump, but if anyone would have looked, they wouldn't have noticed.

"I love you, Minerva."

"I love you too, Albus."

"A baby. Our baby. Minerva, does anyone else know?"

"Only Madam Marchbanks. But she doesn't know who the father is. You are safe, Albus."

"Thank you, Minerva. It's your last night, Minerva, as a student. What do you wish to do?"

"Sleep, just sleep, with you. I haven't had a decent sleep in three months."

"Alright, let's go sleep."

"Thank you, Albus."

He picked her up and carried her back to the castle. She nestled against his chest and closed her eyes. The rhythmic movement of his steps made her drowsy. She slipped into a light sleep. She was awoken again, by being laid on a soft bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. She knew this room well.

"Just go to sleep, Minerva. I'll be in bed shortly."

Minerva smiled and curled under the blankets. She inhaled deeply and smelled lemon drops and cocoa. She closed her eyes and waited for the familiar weight of Albus to be next to her. When it didn't come in five minutes, she looked around. Albus was sitting at his desk writing.

"Albus, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking things out."

"Come to bed. Please, I can't sleep without you."

"Alright, I suppose this can wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Albus."

Albus walked over to the bed and removed his outer robes. He crawled under the covers and pulled Minerva to him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and the baby."

"Let's not talk about it now. I'm exhausted."

She cuddled closer to him and then fell asleep. Albus stroked her small bump and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2: What to do now?

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Albus woke with a start to a retching sound. He sat up and reality crashed into him. Minerva! He hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, head hanging over the toilet.

"Minerva, darling, are you alright?"

"Morning sickness."

She moaned and threw up into the toilet. Albus stood up and reached in his cabinet. He retrieved a nausea potion and handed it to her.

"Take this, it'll help."

"Er, not to be rude Albus, but I would rather not, seeing as I have a beautiful baby growing inside of me."

She gave him a weak smile and then threw up again. She sat back and rested her head against Albus. She was shivering slightly. He rested his hand on her stomach and she covered his.

"It's quite strange isn't it? I mean me, cold, stubborn Minerva McGonagall, is going to have a baby with the greatest man alive."

"Minerva, for one, you are not cold, although a bit stubborn. Two, it's not strange, it's wonderful. And three, I hardly consider myself the greatest man alive."

"Alright, alright. Now, can we go back to bed? I'm still tired."

"Minerva, it's time for you to get ready for the graduation ceremony. Now, up and we'll get some food."

"Okay, but after that, I'm not so sure I can hold my food."

"Just try."

"Thank you, Albus. And, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being pregnant, because it doesn't make things work out right."

"Minerva! Don't you dare think that. I love you more than words can express. Please, never say anything like that again."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, I suggest you head back to your rooms. I'll give you my invisibility cloak."

"Thank you, Albus."

He went to his closet and handed her his cloak. She slipped it over her head and silently left the room.

She was sitting in her room, making sure everything was packed away. When she was satisfied she closed the trunk and walked out of the room. She went down to the Great Hall. She was near the third floor now and she tiring. She hadn't eaten anything that morning and she could feel herself getting dizzy. With two people to feed, it was harder to stay in control. She leaned against a banister as she started to feel dizzy again.

"I'm fine, just fine."

She walked down the steps and made it to the Entrance Hall before she lost her balance. Everything was fading. It wasn't black but a strange white. She could see things but they were moving around her. She couldn't breathe. She thought of only one thing, 'My baby.' She felt her knees give way as she hit the ground. She wasn't completely out, but she was not sure of what or where she was. She felt something warm and strong lift her and then she lost all conciousness.

Albus saw her fall and ran to her as fast as his legs could go. She was still respondent but not as much as he would have liked. He picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing. He would look down at her every so often, to make sure she was still breathing.

"Hang on, Minerva. You'll be safe."

He entered the wing and set Minerva on a bed. He called Madam Marchbanks. She came quickly and started to examine Minerva.

"She'll be alright. She hasn't eaten anything. And I am guessing she is rather stressed."

"Yes, well. Do you think she'll wake up sometime soon?"

"Yes, she needs to cool down a bit. Then she'll be alright."

"Thank you."

"I. . .er. . .suppose you know of her condition."

"Yes, I am aware."

"And, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, I do."

"But I suppose you won't tell me."

"No. Minerva will divulge that information if she wishes."

Madam Marchbanks left them and Albus sat down next to Minerva. He took her hand and ran his thumb along it. He hoped she would wake up soon. Not a few seconds after thinking that, Minerva groaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing. You fainted earlier as you were going down to the Great Hall."

"The baby!"

"The baby is fine. I promise. Madam Marchbanks checked on you and just said you hadn't eaten anything."

"Thank goodness the baby is okay. But Albus, you didn't tell her."

"No, I didn't. Now, I want you to sit up. I'll give you some water and then I'll give you some crackers."

"Alright."

He helped her sit up and lean against the pillows. He gave her a glass of water and she sipped at it. He then gave her some crackers and some little pieces of sausages.

"Better?"

"A bit."

"Minerva, you know you'll have to go down to the Great Hall. You'll have your Graduation to go to."

"I know, I'm just so . . . so scared."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. He sat next to her on the bed and held her close.

"Hush, dear. I'm here. I'll always be here. I promise."

She squeezed him and let out a strangled sigh. She let a few tears slip from her eyes and then briskly wiped them away. She sat up straight and threw back the covers. She straightened out her robes and made ready to stand. Albus held her hand as she slowly put her feet on the ground. As she stood her head started to spin. She sat back down and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just got up a little too fast."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Can we just go? I want to get this over with."

He helped her up again and she held onto him tightly. She had had Madam Marchbanks cast a concealment charm on her. Her robes weren't fitting as well as they used to. She walked down to the Great Hall, transfigured her robes into her graduation ones and walked in.

The ceremony went for a long while and Minerva was growing tired. As her name was called, she got her diploma and went to sit back down. Albus smiled at her and she tried to smile back. Her stomach was doing backflips and if she stood for too long, she got dizzy. She quickly walked back to her seat. As the ceremony came to a close, Minerva stood up as the hall was changed to a ballroom. She headed over to a table and sat down. Albus was still talking to the Headmaster and she helped herself to some peanuts on the table. Albus shook the Headmaster's hand and then he walked over to the table. The Headmaster nodded his head in her direction and winked. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Albus.

"Albus, what on earth did the Headmaster just wink at me for?"

"He knows Minerva. He knows I'm the father. Don't worry. He approves of our love."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Minerva. But, Minerva, are you planning on telling your parents?"

"I-I don't know. I would disgrace them, Albus. They would hate me."

She looked at him with teary eyes. He took her hand and tried to smile.

"Minerva, will, will you, marry me?"

She placed her hand over her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Y-yes. Yes I will."

She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, Minerva, I love you."

She laughed.

"I love you too."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to, Albus."

He stood and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. They stood a respective distance apart from each other, but still were close. He whispered to her and she smiled.

'_**Every Time Our Eyes Meet,  
There Is A Feelin Inside Me  
It's Almost More Than I Can Take  
Baby When You Touch Me  
I Can Feel How Much You Love Me  
And It Just Blows Me Away  
I've Never Been This Close To Anyone  
Or Anything  
I Can Hear your Thoughts, I Can See Your Dreams**_

(Chorus):  
I Dunno How You Do What You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever and Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Baby I'm Amazed By You

The Smell Of Your Skin  
The Taste of your kiss  
The Way You Whisper In The Dark  
You're Hair All Around Me  
Baby You Surround Me  
You Touch Every Place In My Heart  
Oh..It Feels Like The First Time, Every Time  
I Wanna Spend The Whole Night .In Your Hands

(Chorus):  
I Dunno How You Do What You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever and Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Baby I'm Amazed By You

Every Little Thing That You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
And It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My Life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever And Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Every Little Thing That You Do

Baby I'm Amazed By You'

Minerva had tears in her eyes when he was done singing to the song they were dancing to.

"Albus, that was really beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled down at her and pecked her on the cheek in a friendly manner. He led her off the dance floor and sat her down. He then sat across from her and watched the others still dancing.

"Minerva, are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Albus, I love you. And I'm having your child. How could I not?"

He smiled at her and took her hand once again. She curled her fingers through his.

When the dance was over with, Minerva said goodbye to her friends. She walked up to her common room and sat on her bed. Her friends had all left with their parents. A few tears sprang to her eyes when she thought about how her parents weren't able to make it. She had almost hated them. But, she decided, it wasn't their fault. They had jobs. She wiped away her tears. She began to pack her clothes and gathered her belongings. She didn't hear the knock at the door or the gentle footsteps. When someone grabbed her waist, she jumped.

"Hello, love."

"Albus! You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

He kissed her cheek.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll be leaving soon."

She smiled and turned in his arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm rather tired Albus."

"Well, we'll get you some rest once we get to my home."

She smiled and finished her packing. When she was done, Albus shrank her things and put them in his pocket.

"We'll be leaving through my office by floo."

"Alright."

She took his arm and they left her rooms. They walked to his office and Minerva waited for him to get his floo powder. He got it and held out the pot for her. She took a handful and threw it into the fire.

"Just say, Dumbledore's Mansion."

Minerva nodded and stepped into the fire.

"Dumbledore's Mansion."

She started to spin and felt nauseous. As she was thrown to the floor in Albus' home, she gasped. She didn't feel so well and her head was spinning. She collapsed on the floor, breathing gulps of air and clutching her stomach. She heard Albus come through the fire.

"Minerva!"

He grabbed her and placed her on a soft settee. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She opened her eyes a little and saw Albus' face before everything went black.

She felt someone tracing circles on the back of her hand. Her mind didn't register anything at the moment. She let out a little groan and instinctively her hand went to her stomach. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around. She saw Albus looking down at her, a worried but relieved expression on his face.

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know. What happened?"

"I don't know yet. The healers haven't gotten the results back."

"Albus, what are you talking about?"

"Minerva, you're in St. Mungo's."

"But, why?"

"You passed out at my home and after a few minutes, you weren't responding to anything. I brought you here, because you were getting very pale and your heart rate was very slow."

"I don't remember anything but falling out of your fireplace and not being able to breathe."

"Try not to move to much either. The healers have you set up on a sort of machine. It alerts them to anything odd. If you move, it goes off."

Minerva looked to the machine. It was making a beeping sound but it was very quiet. Minerva rubbed her hand along her stomach.

"And, is the—is the baby okay?"

"Yes, it is."

Albus kneeled down beside her bed. Minerva took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I-I'm scared, Albus."

"Shh, I know. But I promise, you will be okay. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Albus. Have you told my parents?"

"No. Do you want me to?"

"I think I do. I'm afraid of what they'll say, but please, they need to know why I'm not coming home."

"Alright, I will write to them."

"Thank you, Albus."

He smiled and went to get some paper and a quill. Minerva settled herself into the bed and listened to the constant beeping. Slowly, she was lulled to sleep.

Later, she was awoken by someone poking and prodding her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Please, stop."

A small giggle erupted from whomever was poking her. She looked to her stomach and saw none other than her niece, Lacey, sitting in her bed poking her stomach. Minerva sat bolt upright but immediately regretted it. Her head swam and she felt everything going black with spots. She was falling fast but arms caught her and lay her back against the pillows. The machine she was connected to was beeping so loudly and other things were going off and Minerva just wanted it to stop.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

She cracked her eyes open a bit and saw her father staring intently at her.

"Da'? What are you doing here?"

"Well, your fiancée here wrote to us and told us you were in the hospital and that you were also carrying his child. Your mother is in hysterics, but only because she's worried about you. Princess, we are a bit upset at you not writing to us straight away, but we love you too much to allow a thing like a baby push you away."

Minerva looked away from her father to find Albus sitting on a chair, a blanket draped across himself, fast asleep.

"I . . . . . . . . Da'—I'm so sorry."

Minerva let tears fall from her eyes.

"I never meant for anything like this to happen. It all happened so fast, we're in love and I just didn't know what to do. He left to fight Grindelwald and I didn't know until a month after he was gone. Da' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Minerva burst into tears and had the machines going off again. Healers rushed into the room and checked Minerva. She was so upset, she didn't feel them give her a sedative. She slowly dropped into a dreamless sleep. She only slightly felt her father give a kiss on the cheek and she didn't even feel Albus sitting at her side.

A Few Hours Later

Minerva blinked and looked around. The room was dark save a light on the far table.

"Da'?"

She heard someone move and come to her bed. She saw her father coming towards her.

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know. I feel so awful."

"It's the sedative. Oh, Minerva, they are doing everything they can, but they just can't seem to get it under control."

"Da', what are you talking about?"

"Princess, you have toxemia. It's too soon to tell how bad it is but from the way you've been, it's bad. My darling, they have to keep you here for a while. A few months at the most."

"Da' I'm scared."

"I know. Just get some rest."

"Albus, I need Albus. Please."

Her father nodded and walked out of the room. He came back shortly with Albus at his side.

"Albus."

"Oh, Minerva, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Albus, what are you talking about?"

"I did this to you."

"Albus, I was a contributing factor. Please, don't blame yourself. Just . . . I need you to lay with me. I feel so alone and no matter how much my parents are here, I just need you."

Albus obliged and lay next to Minerva in the bed. He kissed her lightly and caressed her stomach. She curled her head into the crook of his neck and took comfort in the warmth he gave. When her father and mother came into the room twenty minutes later, they found the couple fast asleep in each other's embrace. Minerva's mother was very touched by this seen, and her father was a bit miffed. He, of course, knew of their relationship, but he wasn't sure what to think of his little girl with a many of the age of twenty-four. They slipped back out of the room. Minerva attempted to snuggle closer to Albus, but found that they were as close as they could get. She curled her fingers through his beard and fell back asleep.


	3. Seeing the Family

Chapter Three: Seeing the Family

Chapter Three: Seeing the Family

Albus awoke the next morning with Minerva right next to him. Her fingers were curled in his beard and she had a tight grip on his robes. He didn't want to disturb her so he lay next to her and stroked her stomach. He felt her let out a sigh and her hand came to rest on top of his. He looked down at her face and found her staring into his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Minerva, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"Good. Now, I'm guessing your family would like to see you. Everyone is here."

"Albus, I don't want to. I'd be such a disappointment."

She lowered her eyes and buried her head in Albus' chest. He pulled away and lifted her head.

"Minerva, your family loves you. True, they may be a bit disappointed, but Minerva, they are your family. They love you."

Minerva nodded. She reluctantly let go of Albus and let him get her family. A healer came in while he was away and began checking her.

"How are you feeling today?"

Minerva just shrugged. She was dreading seeing her family. The door opened then and Minerva closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anyone. She heard several feet shuffle across the floor.

"Minerva, sweetie."

She heard her mother's voice and slowly opened her eyes. Her mother stood above her and her father was sitting at the edge of her bed. Her sisters and brother were standing at the door.

"Hi, mum."

"Oh, darling."

Her mother enveloped her in a hug and Minerva felt like a child again. But she wasn't, she was going to be a mother soon herself. The rest of her family came in and crowded around her. Her niece sat at her feet. They all asked her questions but she didn't feel up to answering most of them. She was growing rather agitated with them and was ready to blow.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! ALL I WANT IS TO BE LEFT ALONE. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS. I'M PREGNANT! BIG DEAL! IF YOU ASK ME ANYMORE BLOODY QUESTIONS, I WILL CURSE YOU ALL INTO OBLIVION."

Minerva was breathing heavily and rage filled her eyes. Her family stared at her in shock. She started up again.

"YOU KNOW, I KNOW I'M A BIG DISSAPOINTMENT. I COULD CARE LESS. I LOVE THE MAN WHO GOT ME PREGNANT AND I ALWAYS WILL. JUST, PLEASE, IF YOU HATE ME LEAVE. I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU, KNOWING I'M SUCH A BIG DISSAPOINTMENT. JUST—GET—OUT!"

Her sisters left but her brother stayed.

"Min, I love you, I'm not leaving."

Minerva had tears in her eyes now. Her parents held her hands and nodded their agreement.

"Obviously Katherine and Athena hate me."

"They don't hate you Min. They just don't like the fact that you are dating and engaged to someone fifteen years older than you."

"I'm a disgrace to them. A mark on their perfect lives. I get it. Just tell them I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Yes, I meant to fall in love with Albus, but I never intended to get pregnant. It just happened. The way things are going, this baby may not make it anyway."

Minerva sniffed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Mum, I need Albus."

Her mother nodded and went to get him. Her father sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"My Princess. I'm sorry for the way things have turned out."

Minerva just nodded.

"I love you, Minerva. We all do. Your sisters just need time to let all of this sink in."

Minerva looked back at him.

"You think _they_ need time? _I_ need the most time. If I could do all of this over, I would. I would go back and make this pregnancy never happen."

Her father just stared at her.

"Minerva, you would never do that."

Minerva let the tears spill. She knew she never would. A knock sounded at the door and Minerva looked up to see her sisters standing there.

"Min, we're sorry."

Minerva just nodded. She didn't want to talk to her sisters right now. Her niece, Lacey, however, wanted to talk. She came running into the room and jumped on the bed. Minerva was annoyed at this and was ready to yell at Lacey.

"Lacey, why don't you leave auntie alone? Let's go home."

Lacey protested but she left the room. Minerva heard rather than saw Albus come in. He came over to the bed and took Minerva's hand.

"Minerva, are you alright? Your mother said that you were a bit upset."

"I'm more than a bit upset, Albus. I can't do this. Everyone is making it harder."

She buried her face in his leg and let out a sob. Albus rubbed her back and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Minerva, sweetheart, your father and I are going to go. Please, Albus, let us know if anything happens."

Albus nodded and turned his attention back to Minerva. Minerva looked up from his leg.

"It's so hard, Albus. I want to make everyone so happy."

"Shh, I know. But the most important thing is to make yourself happy."

"I suppose, that you are right. As always."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Minerva, you need a lot of rest. Please, just take it easy."

Minerva nodded and lay back gently into the pillows. She thought about yelling at her family. What she wouldn't give to say sorry. But it was too late, she had said it and they had all left.

"Albus, I'm sorry. For everything I said. For saying I regret being pregnant."

"When did you say that?"

"When I was yelling at my parents. I let it out. I don't think I meant it, Albus, I just was so mad."

"I understand, Minerva. Now, try and sleep. You have a long while before you get out of here."

Minerva nodded again. Albus stood up and walked over to the chair at the bedside. A healer came in and talked to him.

"Mr. Dumbledore. It seems the head healer is letting Miss McGonagall go home earlier than expected. She has to stay for the rest of today and tomorrow, and then she has to go home for bed rest. We will send home a lot of prescriptions for her, and you must make sure she takes them."

"Okay. Is there anything that I should know? Like, any precautions I should take."

"Yes, she can't move excessively. In fact, we'd prefer it if she'd stay in bed for the majority of her pregnancy. She can move to go to the bathroom, but that's about it."

"Alright. Thank you."

"If anything, and I mean anything goes wrong, please get her here right away."

"I will. So, how is the baby?"

"Just fine. A little stress, but that should go down by the time Miss McGonagall is ready to go home."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll get going."

The healer left and Albus went to Minerva.

"Minerva, darling."

"What?"

"The healer is letting you go home early."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Good."

"Rest up. I'll be right here."

Minerva curled back into the bed.

Every few hours a healer would come and check on Minerva. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. Albus let her parents know that she would be going home the next night. They replied saying they would visit when she got back to his home. Albus stayed at Minerva's side the whole night, comforting her when she got overwhelmed. It happened quite a bit and she would wake up in a state of crying.

Over the next day, Albus helped Minerva get ready to go. He got all of her medicines ready to go. Around five, the head healer came in and gave Minerva the okay to leave. Albus helped her into a wheelchair. They left St. Mungo's and went to the train station.

"Albus, why are we going this way?"

"I can't risk taking you the magical way. Besides, the doctors told me not to."

"Oh."

Albus wheeled her to the platform of 9 3/4. Again, Minerva questioned.

"Albus, why the Hogwarts express?"

"It has a railroad connected to my home, because I'm deputy headmaster."

"Oh."

They went through the barrier. Albus then wheeled Minerva up a ramp and onto the only car connected to the engine. They cabin was made into a bedroom with a bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a sitting room.

"This is strange."

"It does this when it knows only one or two people will be riding. Plus, it'll be a day and a half before we get to my home."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?"

He smiled at her.

"No, I just don't know what else to say."

"Let me help you into the bed. Then you can have a glass of water."

He rolled the wheelchair over to the bed. Then, he picked Minerva up and placed her in the bed. She leaned back against the pillows. Albus got her water and handed it to her. She sipped at it and then lay back.

"The train should be off soon. I've got a book for you, if you wish to read."

"I think I'll sleep for now. I'm rather tired."

"Alright."

She buried her head into the pillows and let out a sigh. Albus went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He looked over at Minerva, who seemed to be glowing. A small smile was on her lips.

'She must be happy to be going home,' he thought.

He got his tea ready and went to sit beside her. He sipped at his tea and gently combed through Minerva's hair. As the train started to move, Albus decided to lay down with Minerva. He set is tea on the bedside stand. Pulling the covers over himself, Albus held Minerva to him.

He slept until 6 the next morning, the whole night. He got out of bed to make some breakfast for the two of them. Minerva stayed asleep until Albus woke her at seven thirty. She sat up in bed and Albus sat her tray of food on her lap. There was oatmeal, fruit and orange juice. Minerva picked at it, but wasn't too hungry.

"Come on, Minerva, you've got to eat something."

"I'm not that hungry, Albus."

"Please."

Minerva took a bite of her oatmeal and then a sip of her juice. Minerva's stomach churned.

"Albus. Bathroom. Now."

Albus saw Minerva's face blanch and quickly grabbed at her. He carried her to the bathroom, setting her down by the toilet. Minerva lost the little food she had in her stomach.

Albus rubbed her back and held her hair. Minerva held her stomach while she threw up into the toilet. She sat back and leaned against Albus.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"It's still the morning sickness. Did the doctors give me anything for that at all?"

"Yes, I'll go get it. Just sit tight."

Albus went and got the pill. He gave her it and the glass of water. She swallowed the pill, an instant acting solution. She leaned back against Albus and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright now?"

Minerva nodded against his chest. Albus reached behind him and turned on the water in the bath.

"I'll give you a bath, it should feel good."

Minerva nodded gingerly. Albus helped her undress. He lifted her into the tub. She leaned against the back, closing her eyes. Albus lathered the soap and began to bathe her. He started at her feet, gently rubbing each one. He then moved up her legs, getting all around them. He moved to her stomach, making sure to get everything. He rubbed his hands on her stomach. He felt the small bump, where their child was growing within Minerva. He moved up and up, getting to her breasts, paying attention to each one. Her nipples reacted to his touch, forming hardened peaks. He lathered the soap around them. He moved to her neck, washing it thoroughly. Her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep, for she elicited moans and gasps at certain points of her bath. Albus rinsed her with warm water, making sure he got every last bit of soap. He helped her up, drained the tub and dried her. He carried her to the bed, placing her between the sheets.

"Thank you, Albus."

"Not at all, my dear. Now, I've got some of her medications for you to take. The rest must be taken at dinner and before bed."

Minerva just nodded. Albus got the meds, careful to grab the correct ones. He put them in Minerva's hand and then got her a glass of water. She took them separately. She lay back against the pillows, relishing in the softness of them.

"Why don't you sleep, Minerva? We've got a while before we get to my home."

"Okay."

She buried her head in the pillows some more, closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. Albus went to sit to read, checking on Minerva every so often.

Around noon, Albus woke Minerva and gave her a bowl of soup and some crackers. She ate them, slowly, savoring the taste and not wanting to upset her stomach. Afterwards, she slept some more. Albus joined her, taking a nap alongside her. He rested his hand atop her stomach.

That night, Albus told Minerva she had to stay awake for a few hours, just so her body wasn't too off balance. They played chess and talked. Around nine, Albus gave her the rest of her pills and potions and let her sleep. He knew, that they would be at their house in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4: Home at Last But Not So Fun

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Now on to the story.**

Chapter Four- Home at Last but Not So Fun

When the train slowed to a stop, Albus helped Minerva into her wheelchair and pushed her to the exit. Once off the train, they saw their house in the distance.

"Welcome home, Minerva."

She reached her hand up to take his.

"I've told your parents they can come and visit once we're settled. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine. It's not like I can hide from them. I'm bedridden, remember."

"Minerva, I'm sorry."

"Albus, it's not your fault. Neither of us knew about my toxemia and we didn't think I'd get pregnant. Let's not dwell on it now. Just take me home."

Albus obliged and pushed her to the house. Their luggage followed closely behind. When they reached the front door, Albus pushed Minerva in.

"Why don't we get you some breakfast before taking you upstairs?"

"That sounds good."

Albus wheeled her to the kitchen and moved her to the table. He set about making a light breakfast, knowing she wasn't done with the morning sickness just yet. He set her potions in front of her so she could take them during breakfast. Albus set a bowl of fruit in front of her and then a glass of pumpkin juice. He then put some sausages on, just in case she wanted that as well. She ate her fruit, taking her potions as she went. When she was done, she gave a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"I'll take you upstairs."

Minerva nodded and waited for Albus to clean up the kitchen. He came over to her chair and lifted her out. He carried her upstairs and set her on the bed. She snuggled into the pillows, feeling a bit strange being in a new bed in a new house.

"Albus, I know you've got a lot of work to do, but I was wondering if you would lay with me?"

"Of course, Minerva."

He crawled into bed next to her, holding her close. He held her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I am sorry Minerva. I should have been more careful."

"Albus, I told you, it's not your fault."

"But I was the adult."

"We both were when it happened. Don't you remember? I turned seventeen in October. We made love in March. Shortly before you left."

"That's true, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I was a teacher and you a student."

"Please, Albus. We've been over this so much already, I just want to lay for a while."

Albus placed a kiss to her lips before letting her rest. After a few minutes, she rolled on her side and fell asleep. Albus kissed her once more before walking over to his desk and composing a few letters. He wrote to Armando, Minerva's parents and his brother. He told them all they had made it home safely. He put in a few suggestions on what day Minerva's parents could stop by.

When he was done, he sent them all off with his owl and then went into his bathroom. He cleaned it up and went to unpack. He put Minerva's things away, taking great care to put them in a very ordered way. He looked at Minerva, making sure she was okay. She was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face. He finished unpacking for the both of them and then checked his watch. It had taken him a while and it was now time to begin making lunch. He would make a broth. Normally, he would have his house elf Teebles make is food, but he had this strange urge to make it himself. He set an alarm on his wand to alert him to when Minerva would wake up.

Heading downstairs, Albus charmed his duster to start cleaning up the house. With everything that had been going on, his house had fallen into a dusty mess. He quickly called Teebles to him.

"Teebles, I'm going to make dinner for myself and Minerva. Would you please start cleaning the house?"

"Teebles will be doing that right away sir. The house will be as clean as ever."

Teeble disappeared and Albus turned to the kitchen. He pulled out the ingredients and began to make the broth. After a while, it was almost ready. He went upstairs to wake Minerva.

"Minerva. Wake up."

He shook her shoulder gently.

"Minerva."

She rolled to face him.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

She smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to eat downstairs or would you rather eat in bed?"

"I'll eat downstairs."

Albus smiled and lifted her out of the bed. He carried her down the stairs and set her down in the kitchen. He ladled some broth into a bowl and set it before her.

"It's just some broth, so it shouldn't make your stomach churn."

Minerva took a little bit and savored the creamy taste.

"It's good."

"Thank you. It was my mother's recipe."

"You'll have to show me some time."

"Yes, I will."

They finished the broth and then Albus took Minerva back upstairs. She fell asleep almost instantly. He brushed away her hair and placed a kiss to her lips.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I had a bit of a brain freeze and things weren't coming out. The next chapter should be longer. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

A/N: Thanks to all you have read and reviewed

A/N: Thanks to all you have read and reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, school has started and I'm super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Five- Planning

Over the next three months, things were uneventful in the Dumbledore house. Minerva had gotten rather large. She was due for a check up soon.

"Ready to go Minerva?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Minerva sighed.

"Let's go then."

"And don't forget, your parents are coming to visit afterwards."

"I know."

Albus lifted her into her wheelchair.

"I hate this thing."

"I know you do. You'll be finished with it soon."

"Yeah, three more months. If that."

"Just believe that you'll make it to full term and you will."

Minerva placed her hands on her stomach.

"I'm rather large aren't I?"

"I don't know."

"I think I am."

"If you say so."

He wheeled her out of the house.

"Albus, how are we going to make the trip to London? We can't take the train, because it will take much too long."

"I've gotten permission from St. Mungo's to use a special portkey for transporting you."

"I see."

He took it out of this robes and placed it in her hands. He placed his hands on top of hers and then a tug on them took them to St. Mungo's. Albus wheeled her to the reception desk.

"Minerva McGonagall. She's here for her check up."

"I'll alert her healer."

Albus took Minerva over to the waiting area. They sat for a while, Albus' hand holding hers.

"Miss McGonagall."

Albus stood and wheeled Minerva through the doors. They followed the healer into a small room.

"If you could just set her up on the table here?"

Albus lifted Minerva out of the chair, setting her gently on the bed.

"Alright, we'll just do a few tests and then Healer Pomfrey will be right in."

"Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Frieda Pomfrey."

Minerva nodded. The healer waved her wand over Minerva.

"Well, the toxemia seems to be pretty dormant at the moment. Have you had any pain or discomfort lately?"

"No."

"Okay. You have been taking your potions regularly?"

"Yes."

"Good. Okay, everything seems to be in order. Healer Pomfrey will be coming in to take a look at the baby."

"Sounds good."

Minerva turned to Albus. He smiled at her before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Albus, there is something I've been meaning to ask?"

"What is that?"

"When would we get married?"

"Whenever you want."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"So, could we get married before I have the baby?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He smiled at her and then kissed her again. A knock on the door announced Healer Pomfrey's appearance.

"Hello, Minerva, Albus."

"Frieda."

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

She walked over to the bed. She smiled at Minerva.

"I must admit that when I heard that you were in here, I was shocked."

"It is a shock, I know. But, let's not talk about it right now. I'd like to check on my baby."

"Of course. Now, we'll pull up an image."

She waved her wand over Minerva's stomach. A few moments later, an image appeared above Minerva's stomach.

"Oh my!"

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. But, congratulations, Minerva and Albus, you'll be having twins!"

Two blank faces stared back at her. Suddenly, Minerva paled and her eyes rolled back in her head. She lay limp on the bed.

"Minerva!"

Frieda conjured a cool, wet rag and placed it on Minerva's forehead. Slowly, she came to. Albus stroked her cheek.

"Are you all right, Minerva?"

"I'm fine, but I could have sworn Frieda said I was having twins."

"She did."

Minerva looked at him and then at her stomach.

"It explains why I'm so large doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"Oh goodness, what am I going to do?"

"You won't be alone, Minerva. I'll be there and I'm sure your parents will be more than willing to help."

Minerva nodded. Frieda watched the seen with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't we check on the baby's?"

She waved her wand and sounds emerged.

"What's that?"

"It's the babies' heartbeats. They are normal. Would you like to know the sex?"

Minerva looked to Albus.

"I don't want to, but after we're done, you can find out."

"I don't want to know either."

"Alrighty then. That's all. I'll get you a renewal on your potions."

"Thank you, Frieda."

"Not at all, Albus, Minerva."

She gave each a hug before getting Minerva her potions. Minerva turned to Albus.

"Twins."

"Twins."

"That's a lot to take in."

"It is."

"Well, we should get home. My parents will be there soon."

"We should."

Minerva waited as Albus lifted her into her chair.

"You know, Minerva, I am proud of you. The way you are taking this is very good."

"Thank you, Albus. I couldn't do it without you."

He pushed her out of the room and out to the waiting area. After Frieda gave them Minerva's potions, they took the portkey back home. Upon arriving, they found Minerva's parents waiting for them on the porch.

"Mum, Da'. You're early."

"We know."

"How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"We've got some news."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Let's go inside."

Albus lifted Minerva out of her chair and carried her inside. He levitated the chair behind him. He set Minerva down on the sofa. She rested her hand on her stomach. Suddenly, two little feet came into contact with her hand.

"Oh!"

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"Fine. A game of kicking is beginning in my stomach."

They all laughed.

"Well, what's the news?"

"It seems you two will be the proud grandparents of not one but two little ones."

They stared at her and then jumped up to give her a hug.

"Oh, Minerva, congratulations! And you as well, Albus."

"It is exciting, but with two I'll need a lot of help."

"We'll help whenever you ask."

"Thank you."

Minerva winced as the babies kicked her again. Albus looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. The wee ones have strong legs and are having fun kicking me. Here, give me your hand."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. A foot came in contact with his hand. Slowly, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'm so proud, Minerva, so very proud."

Minerva smiled at him. She turned back to her parents, as Albus continued to feel the feet.

"So, how are my siblings?"

"Katherine and Athena are fine. Andrew is as well. They do want to see you, Minerva."

"When I'm ready to see them, I'll let them know."

Her parents shook their heads.

"You can't keep hidden from them forever, Princess."

"I know Da'. It's just hard to forget the looks on their faces."

"They've accepted it. They're over it now."

"Then they should tell me that themselves. If they were really over it, they'd contact me instead of telling you and then relaying it to me."

Minerva was beginning to get upset, and Albus knew it was not a good thing.

"Minerva, you should probably go lie down and relax a bit. We've had a long day."

Minerva rested her hands on her stomach and nodded.

"You're right."

"That must be our cue to leave."

"No! Stay. Albus can talk with you. You haven't talked at all. There's some more news we've got for you as well. Right now though, I can't stay down here."

Albus lifted her into her arms and carried her upstairs and lay her on the bed.

"Here, take this potion. It will help you relax. Maybe you can get a little nap in."

Minerva drank the potion and immediately began to relax.

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, Minerva."

He kissed her lips and then tucked the blankets around her.

"Sleep well."

She was fast asleep before it left his mouth. He walked out of the room and downstairs to Minerva's parents.

"She's asleep."

"What's this other news?"

"We've decided to get married soon. Before the babies arrive. Minerva wants it."

"Well, that's wonderful news!"

"It will be small, family and a few friends. Minerva's not ready to broadcast the babies just yet."

"Of course."

"She isn't ready for what some of your family will say."

"Yes, of course."

"So that means they won't be coming, unless she changes her mind."

Minerva's parents nodded.

"So, have you two thought of any names?"

"No, we don't even know the sex of the babies."

"I see."

"We'll come to that soon, though."

They nodded again. For a time, they sat in silence. Albus looked up and checked the time; tea time.

"It's tea time. I'll go wake Minerva and then start the tea. Any particular kind you two enjoy?"

"Honey lemon."

"Alright."

He walked upstairs to wake Minerva.

"Minerva, wake up."

He gently shook her shoulder and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Minerva, it's time for tea."

She slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Hello."

She smiled at him. Slowly, she raised her hands to his head and pulled it down. Her lips met his for a sensuous battle. They opened their mouths to each other and their tongues explored the wet caverns. Minerva moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. It was larger than normal.

"Touch me, Albus."

He obliged, kneading her breast slowly and gently.

"Mmm."

They pulled back for air, both breathing raggedly.

"We shouldn't keep your parents waiting."

"You're right. But, I'd like to continue later."

"Minerva, too much activity puts you at risk."

"All I want is for you to kiss me and touch me like you used to."

"Oh, Minerva, of course."

He kissed her again.

"I'm sorry that I haven't."

"It's not your fault."

"I was just so worried about you."

"I know."

"Let's go downstairs."

"All right."

He lifted her off the bed and took her downstairs. He set her down on the sofa so she could talk to her parents. He went to make the tea, putting some biscuits and lemon cookies on the tray as well. When the tea finished, he took it all out to the sitting room. Minerva's mother was sitting at her side, her hand feeling the babies' feet kicking. Her father was watching with a smile on his face.

"Tea!"

He set it down on the table and began to pour the tea for all of them.

"Cream, sugar?"

"Cream."

"Minerva?"

"I would actually like some milk. Not with my tea, just some milk."

"Alright."

He poured her a cup of milk and then handed it to her.

"Marcus?"

"I'll have mine with a bit of sugar and a little bit of milk."

"Okay."

He fixed the cup and then handed it him. He then fixed his with a large helping of sugar and quite a bit of milk. Minerva saw him and shook her head.

"Does it even taste like tea after that?"

Albus took a sip.

"Just the way I like it."

He smiled at her and then went to sit down.

"Have the children settled down yet?"

"For a bit."

They drank in silence, munching on the food that was there.

"These lemon cookies are wonderful, Albus. Did you make them?"

"No, I had my house elf Teebles make them."

"Well, they are very good."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

Silence fell once more. When tea was finished, Albus vanished the tray and sat next to Minerva.

"So, have you thought of any dates for your wedding?"

"Well, it's now August and Albus will have to leave for school soon. I was thinking September. Shortly after Albus gets in the swing of things."

"Actually, Minerva, I've spoken with Armando, and he's allowed me to take off this year. I want us to have a good first year with the children."

"Albus, you don't have to."

"I want to. Minerva, you're only seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen in less than three months."

"I know, but still, I'd rather be here, with you and the twins."

"All right."

She kissed him on the cheek and leaned into him.

"So, you'll have the wedding sooner or later?"

"Well, sooner, I'd think."

"We can always renew our vows and have a regular wedding after the babies are born."

"We can and we should."

"That's settled then. We'll have something simple in two weeks and then you'll have something in a year."

"All right."

"Well, then, we should be leaving."

"Tell everyone hello, please."

"We will."

They walked over to her and gave her a hug each.

"We love you."

"And I love you."

They left and Albus turned to Minerva.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks."

He leaned to her and kissed her. It became heated, Albus touching Minerva's breasts and she running her fingers down his thighs. She could feel him pressed firmly against her stomach. What happened next, made them both laugh. The babies kicked his desire, causing him to jump.

"Goodness. You two need to settle down a bit."

Minerva giggled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hold me?"

"Of course."

He enlarged the sofa a bit and then lay down next to Minerva. He held her to him, stroking her stomach lightly.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"S'agapo."

"What?"

"It means I love you in Greek."

"Where on earth did you learn that?"

"On one of my many travels."

"I see."

"And, you are Koukla Mou."

"What is that?"

"My darling."

"S'agapo, my Albus."

"S'agapo, Koukla Mou."

Minerva snuggled against him, almost instantly falling asleep. Albus lay for a while, stroking her stomach and inhaling her scent of lavender and honey. After a while, he fell asleep as well.

A/N: Please review!! I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

Chapter Six- The Wedding

~Two Weeks Later~

The initial planning of the wedding went well. Minerva was fitted only twice for her gown and her mother had taken charge of everything else.

As she stood in front of her mirror, Minerva allowed herself a moment of solitude. She admired the dress she wore. A creamy colored gown that fell around her, showing off her stomach only a bit. A shawl was around her shoulders and her hair was up in a curly do, with flowers. She wore light makeup and a pair of satin flats.

A knock at the door sounded.

"Minerva, it's mum. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You look beautiful."

"I have you to thank."

"The gown looks wonderful."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Let's go then. Albus is waiting as is everyone else."

Minerva took her mother's arm and they walked slowly down the stairs. They walked out into the garden and Minerva was met by her father. He walked her down the aisle as music began to play. She leaned heavily on him and then they reached the end. Albus stood waiting, a large smile on his face. Her father pulled back the veil from her face and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You'll always be my princess."

"Oh, Da'."

Minerva turned from him and took Albus' arm. She leaned against him and held his hand tightly.

After the regular vows were said, they each had their own.

"Minerva, ever since I met you, I knew you were wonderful. You were always on top of your game in school. You were brilliant. When I got to know you better, I knew we were meant for each other. Your smile is amazing and your laugh is beautiful. For as long as I am living, I will love you no matter the challenge."

He slipped a ring onto her finger. It glowed silver momentarily and then lay on her left finger quite nicely.

"Albus, when I met you, I thought you were the most incorrigible man I ever met. You were always smiling and laughing and it bothered me. But then, I got to know you better. You showed me a new world beyond school and that was when I fell in love with you. I knew we were meant for each other as well. My love for you has grown tenfold. For as long as I am living, I will love you no matter the challenge."

She placed a ring on his finger. This one glowed gold and then lay on his finger.

"And now, by the powers given to me by the Ministry of Magic and the Lord, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Albus captured Minerva's lips in his own and sealed their marriage. They pulled back from each other and faced their families. Hugs went all around.

"Congratulations, Min."

"Thanks Andrew. I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too."

Minerva smiled and then moved on to her sisters.

"Congratulations, Minerva. We're really happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Minerva, we're sorry."

"Very sorry."

"It just came as a shock to us. We didn't think you'd do a thing like this."

"A thing like this? You mean fall in love and have children. Just because it's not in the right order doesn't mean it's wrong!"

"Minerva, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? You think that after the way you looked at me and didn't speak to me, I would just calm down. I thought you'd accepted this, but I can see I was wrong! I'm done with the two of you until you can speak civilly to me and accept this."

"Minerva, wait!"

"No."

She turned and walked away from them and then stopped.

"Albus!"

She put her hand to her head and was swaying. Things grew fuzzy.

"Minerva!!!"

Albus ran to her before she fell to the ground.

"Albus, help."

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head no before her head rolled back against his arm.

"Hold on, Minerva."

Albus lifted her into his arms and carried her to the house.

"Frieda, come please."

"Of course."

They left the scene. Minerva's parents turned to Katherine and Athena. A look of pure disappointment was on their faces.

"You knew of her condition and yet you pushed. What is the matter with you two?"

"It's wrong, mother. That's what."

"We've accepted it, why can't you?"

"Because she's only seventeen and he's so old."

"No older than your father is to me."

They had no comeback for that one and just stood there.

"You're acting like a bunch of children. Minerva's more mature than you and she's the one who has to deal with this more. We've had enough of this from you and until you can apologize sincerely to her, I suggest you leave."

"But, mother."

"No. It's high time you get over yourselves."

The two walked away and into the house to check on Minerva. Katherine and Athena walked to their husbands and left.

Marcus and Patricia walked into the house and stopped.

"You handled that quite well, Patricia."

"Thank you, Marcus."

"Let's find Minerva, hmm?"

"Let's."

They walked up the stairs and into the newlywed's bedroom. They found Minerva sitting up against a vast amount of pillows, drinking a glass of water.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"She'll be fine. She had a mini-attack, but nothing at all serious. She should remain in bed for a week at the least."

They walked to her side and sat down.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak."

"We're sorry about those two. I've talked to them and they've gone."

Minerva nodded.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"All right. We won't."

They were quiet for a while. Then, a knock sounded on the door. Albus stood to answer it.

"Ah, Andrew, come in."

"Andrew."

"Minerva, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Very."

She gave a yawn then. Everyone tried to hide their amusement, but they failed.

"We'll let you rest, Princess. In fact, I think we'll all head home."

"You don't have to do that. We've got plenty of room here. Don't we, Minerva?"

"Of course. I don't want you to leave."

"We don't want to impose."

"You aren't, I can assure you. I'll just have Teebles get the rooms ready."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Not at all."

He left the room to call Teebles.

"I need you to prepare the two guest rooms for Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall and their son, Andrew."

"Yes, sir, Teebles is doing that right away."

"Thank you."

He walked back into his bedroom to find Minerva fast asleep.

"The rooms should be ready soon. The bathroom is just down the hall."

"Thanks, Albus."

They left the room, each going to theirs. Albus walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Sleep well, sweet Minerva."

He rubbed her stomach lightly before getting up to go change into his pajamas. When he came back in, Minerva was awake again.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up."

"Obviously."

"Where did everyone go?"

"To bed."

"Oh."

"Well, now that it's just us, I can hold you."

"Hmm, yes, yes you can."

He crawled into bed on his side and pulled her to him.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

She snuggled her head into his chest. He trailed his fingers across her arm and down her side before resting on her stomach.

"Twins."

Albus waited for a reply, but none came. Minerva had fallen fast asleep again. He moved down in the bed, carefully, as to not disturb her and let himself fall asleep.

~*~

The next morning found Minerva feeling a bit better, but extremely tired. She looked over to find Albus fast asleep, a small smile on his face. She stroked his face, tears coming to her eyes. He grabbed her hand and opened his eyes, a smile on his face. It quickly vanished however, when he saw the tears.

"Minerva, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm just so lucky to have you."

"Oh, Minerva."

He brushed the tears away with his thumb, placing light kisses to her eyelids. She let out a little sigh.

"Better?"

"Much."

He took her hands and held them to him.

"I love you, Minerva. Every last bit."

"And I, Albus, love you."

Their lips met in a brief yet loving kiss. They each pulled back, their eyes sparkling. Minerva turned away to yawn, causing Albus to laugh.

"Sleep some more, Minerva. I'll get you some breakfast ready, as well as your family."

"Oh, alright, Albus."

She rested against the pillows, closing her eyes as she went. Albus left her and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In all actuality, he called his house elf to him.

"Would you please make breakfast? A rather large one, I think."

"Of course, Master Albus. Teebles is doing that right away."

Albus smiled and went to the library. He grabbed himself a book and then one for Minerva. He walked back upstairs. When he entered the room, he found Minerva tossing and turning in the bed.

"Minerva!"

He was at her side instantly, holding her and calming her.

"Minerva, darling, wake up."

She sat up with a jolt.

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"I-I . . ."

"It was just a dream, darling. Just a dream."

She buried her head into his chest, sobs shaking her body.

"Hush, darling, you'll be okay."

"It w-was horrible."

"Tell me, darling. Tell me."

"The babies, they were ready to come but when they did, they were both dead. Oh, Albus, I can't let that happen."

"It won't, Minerva. Feel. They are kicking. They are alive."

Minerva rested her hands on her stomach and rested her body against Albus.

"See, everything is just fine."

Minerva took a shuddering breath.

"Now, darling, I'm going to let you rest some more and I'll be right here."

Minerva nodded and allowed Albus to maneuver her against him so they were both comfortably lying down.

"Sleep for a while, Minerva. Breakfast will be ready in a short while and I'll have Teebles bring it up for you. Your family is still asleep so don't worry about them."

Minerva closed her eyes and draped her arm across Albus' chest. He stroked her face and then ran his fingers through her hair, lulling her to sleep. He moved from stroking her hair to stroking her large stomach. One of the baby's kicked his hand.

"Now, now, little one, let your mother sleep."

After a while, he went to check on the breakfast. He threw his robe on and walked downstairs. As he passed the guest rooms, Patricia stepped out.

"Good morning, Albus."

"Good morning, Patricia."

"How is Minerva?"

"She's asleep again. She had a terrible dream, but I think I've calmed her. You can go in if you'd like. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I think I'll do that. Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to check on breakfast."

"That sounds good. Do you plan on bringing Minerva down?"

"No, I'll bring it up to her. In fact, why don't you set up a table in there for all of us."

"Alright, I'll do that."

Albus smiled at her and continued down the steps. He entered the kitchen to find food all over the place.

"Teebles, this is a little bit much."

The house elf was nowhere to be found however. All that was heard was a squeaking noise coming from a large pile of scrambled eggs.

"Teebles, where are you?"

The pile moved slightly and a small hand popped out. Albus rushed over and pulled the little creature out.

"Are you alright?"

"Teebles is fine, sir. I is just going to clear up this mess."

"Let me do that, Teebles. You take the right amount upstairs for all of us."

Teebles nodded and disappeared with their food. Albus then cleaned up the rest of it. He started with the French toast, which was piled all over the table. Then he moved on to the sausage and then the eggs. Albus shook his head with a smile and then headed back upstairs. The smells of the food were floating out of his bedroom.

When he entered, he found Patricia and Andrew sitting at the table and Minerva and Marcus sitting in their bed. Albus sat on the other side of Minerva.

"How are you feeling now, Minerva?"

"I'm fine, Albus. A bit hungry, but fine."

He kissed her cheek and helped himself to a hearty amount of breakfast. He gave Minerva bit as well, but he knew too much would make her sick.

"Here you are, Minerva."

"Thank you."

She sat quietly for a while, enjoying her food without feeling sick.

"The breakfast is wonderful, Albus."

"Teebles made it. I went down there and found the kitchen full of food. Teebles went a little overboard. I had to get Teebles out of a pile of food."

Everyone giggled a bit and finished their food.

When breakfast was finished, Minerva's family got their things ready to go.

"We'll see you soon, Minerva. Just take it easy."

"Thank you, Andrew. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Take care, Princess."

"I will, Da'. You too."

They hugged and then they left. Minerva lay back in her bed, waiting for Albus to return from walking them to the door. When he came back, he sat on the edge of their bed and took Minerva's hand.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know."

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. He ran his hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles on it. A foot came in contact with his hand and he smiled. He looked into Minerva's eyes and immediately noticed them darken and her pupils dilate.

"Minerva?"

"Albus, we never had a wedding night. Not a proper one anyways. I would really like to have one."

"We will, Minerva."

She smiled at him, her eyes still darkened. She reached for Albus' robes, trailing her fingers along his neck before reaching the first button.

"Show me how much you love me, Albus. Please."

Albus shuddered at the sound of her voice, his body responding right away.

"But, Minerva, we can't. Not with you carrying our children."

"Albus, I never said I wanted it fully. I want you to show me how much you love me."

Albus looked down at Minerva, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Are you sure, Minerva?"

"Very."

Slowly, Albus lay in the bed with Minerva, kissing her passionately. They started slow, just little touches. Albus wanted Minerva to be sure before he did anything. He moved his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking. Minerva let out a low moan as he hit a sensitive spot. His fingers moved deftly to her buttons, undoing them. Her silky nightgown slipped from her upper body as the buttons came undone, exposing her breasts. Albus made a trail with his lips down her neck to the valley between her breasts and then moving to one if them. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, causing her to whimper in pleasure. He paid attention to the other breast just as much as the first before moving down to kiss her stomach. He rested a while, his ear against her stomach, listening. He placed a kiss and continued his journey south. He kissed her inner thighs, moving from one and then breathing a bit on her desire before moving to the other.

"Albus, don't . . . . tease."

Too slow for Minerva, he slowly inserted a finger into her wet folds and then another. He moved in and out at a slow pace. Minerva moaned loudly. Albus added his tongue to the equation, swirling it around her pearl of desire. He could feel her starting to clench around him so her went faster. She cried out as she climaxed, her inner walls clenching Albus' fingers.

When she came back down, he slipped his fingers out of her and let her watch as he sucked on them lightly. He leaned down and kissed her, surprising her with her taste still fresh on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled. They pulled back, panting.

"That was . . ."

"Amazing."

"Was that alright for a "wedding night"?"

"It was perfect, Albus. Absolutely perfect."

Albus smiled down at her before kissing her forehead. He buttoned her nightgown back up and then lay down beside her. Neither could help the feeling of fatigue creeping over them. They curled up in each other's embrace before succumbing to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: New Arrivals

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, but I've been pretty busy. So, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven

One and A Half Months later

Minerva sat in the library, reading a book. Albus was in the kitchen making lunch. She turned the page and read the last paragraph of the book and closed it. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She rested her hands on her stomach, rubbing it slightly. She was in comfortable pair of lounge pants and a button down shirt, so she unbutton the shirt to just below her breasts and ran her fingers on her smooth but hard stomach.

Albus came walking in, carrying a tray of food. He set it on the table in front of the sofa before joining Minerva. Suddenly, a foot made hard contact with Minerva's hand. Minerva gasped because you could see each individual toe on it.

"Albus, look!"

He turned towards her and smiled.

"It's so tiny."

"It is."

He kissed it and then helped Minerva to button her shirt back up. He handed her the plate of food he had brought in.

"What is this, Albus?"

"Some hot dish. Macaroni noodles, ground hamburger, cheese sauce. The box called it Cheeseburger Macaroni."

"I see. Well, I'll try it."

She dug and enjoyed it immensely.

"What's for dessert?"

"You'll see."

He stood and went to get them dessert. Minerva smiled to herself, but soon the smile turned to a grimace as a sharp pain ripped through her body and a rush of liquid ran down her legs and soiled the sofa.

"Albus!"

He dropped what he was doing and ran to Minerva.

"What is it?"

"My water just broke."

"Okay, we need to get you to St. Mungo's."

Minerva just nodded, terrified. Albus ran up to their bedroom and grabbed the portkey and then ran back downstairs. He lifted her into his arms and then activated the portkey. They disappeared in an instant and appeared again in the lobby of the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. Albus carried Minerva to the desk.

"My wife's in labor. We need some assistance."

"Alright, sir, just tell me who your doctor is."

"Frieda Pomfrey."

"I'll get her out here right away. In the meantime, please get your wife into this gown."

Albus nodded and carried Minerva to the bathroom.

"Albus, I'm fine right now. I haven't had a contraction for a while."

"I know, but I'd rather you be here then us waiting at home."

"I understand."

Albus got Minerva out of her dirty clothing and into the hospital gown. She was leaning on him heavily, her fingers digging into his arms. Her legs felt like gelatin.

"Albus, I need to sit down."

"Alright."

He conjured a chintz armchair, overstuffed and helped Minerva into it.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while. Albus moved behind the chair and began to gently massage her shoulders.

"Albus, could you . . ."

"Yes?"

"Could you plait my hair for me?"

"Of course."

He began his work, pulling the hair into the delicate braid. When he was finished, he let it fall down her back gently.

"Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come, let's see if Frieda is out there."

He lifted her into his arms and banished the chair. He carried her out of the bathroom and found Frieda standing there.

"There you two are. Come, let's get you into a room."

Albus followed Frieda to an empty room at the far end of the ward.

"Put her on the bed here."

He did, making her as comfortable as possible.

"Okay, I'm going to see how dilated you are. Albus, if you would step out in the hall."

"No! I-I want him in here."

"Alright."

He took her hand and waited as Frieda checked Minerva.

"You'll be in for a long labor, dear. One centimeter is all. This is only if your contractions don't speed up, but if you haven't had one since your water broke, I'm not sure if you will for a while."

Minerva nodded and rested her head against the pillows.

"Do you have any questions?"

"It's early. What I mean to say is, the babies are coming early."

"Yes, they are, but that doesn't mean they won't be healthy. They'll just be rather small."

Minerva nodded again and then closed her eyes. Albus pulled up a chair and kissed her hand. Frieda smiled at the two and left the room in silence.

~*~One Hour Later~*~

"Okay, Minerva, just breath and this contraction will be over."

Minerva squeezed Albus' hand for dear life, waiting for the contraction to pass. As it passed, Minerva let out a sigh.

"That was only the second one. Why are they so painful?"

Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Minerva, I could give you something for the pain, but it could trigger an attack of your toxemia. Right now it's really calm and I don't want to risk your life or your babies."

"Isn't there anything at all that could help?"

Frieda thought for a while and then remembered a trick an old midwife had taught her.

"When the next contraction comes, Albus, press your fingers at the base of her spine. It should alleviate some of the pain."

Albus kissed Minerva's forehead and began to stroke her cheek.

"All will be well, Minerva."

"I sure as hell hope so Albus."

~*~Twelve long and painful hours later~*~

An anguished scream rang through the room as another contraction passed. They were now five minutes apart and were getting stronger each time.

"Okay, Minerva, a few more contractions and you'll be fully dilated and ready to push."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"I'm very proud of you Minerva. Just keep at it."

"It hurts, Albus. Hurts so bad."

"Although I don't know it for certain I can imagine it does. Just listen to me for now. Keep your mind off the pain."

She looked into his blue eyes and listened to his soothing voice. A few moments later, a contraction hit and Minerva cried out in pain. Frieda motioned to Albus to press his fingers and immediately the intensity of the contraction lowered.

"It seems your children want to enter the world right now, Minerva. I need you to take a deep breath and push. Ready?"

Minerva took a deep breath and pushed. She grit her teeth as she let out another anguished scream.

"Good girl, Minerva. Give me another push."

Minerva took in another breath of air and pushed. She squeezed Albus' hand, harder and harder until Frieda gave the okay to let her rest.

"The heads out, Minerva. Just another push and your first baby will be born."

Minerva panted and then took in another breath and pushed with all her might. Suddenly, a mighty wail was heard.

"A boy!"

A young healer came and took the little boy away to be cleaned. Frieda smiled at Minerva who smiled back through tears and sweat.

"A little boy, Minerva."

Albus kissed her on the cheek and then pulled back when another contraction hit.

"Okay, the next baby is ready to come out. Give me a big push."

Minerva leaned forward in pain, but pushed with all her might. The second baby slipped out in that one push.

"A girl!"

She cried as her arms flailed around.

"Moira, get this little babe cleaned up and get the boy over here."

Albus kissed Minerva over and over again. Tears poured down both their cheeks as they rejoiced on the birth of their children.

Soon, their little boy was handed over to them. He was tiny, his head fitting perfectly in Albus' hand.

"He's beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Our little angel."

Minerva dropped a kiss to his face before he let out a whimper. Immediately, she undid her gown and held him to her breast. She guided his head to her nipple and gasped when he latched on. His little arms waved around as he suckled greedily before finally succumbing to sleep as his stomach became full. Minerva rocked him gently before Frieda cleared her throat and held out their little girl. Albus took her carefully and cradled her against his chest. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Hello, my precious little girl."

He traced her small features with is finger and allowed her to suck on it for a while. She stopped once she realized nothing was coming out. She whimpered and Albus quickly handed her to Minerva who in turn gave him their son. He was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in a blue blanket of the softest material. With a wave of his hand, Albus had enlarged the bed and was now seated comfortably next to Minerva.

"We haven't chosen names yet."

"No, we haven't."

"Do you have any that you would like to state?"

"Our son, should be named after you. Albus Jr."

"Hmm, a second Albus. I like it. Very much, Minerva."

He kissed her softly on the cheek before looking down at Albus Jr.

"We need a middle name for him."

"How about Albus Brian Marcus Dumbledore Jr.?

"Of course. That's a lovely name for our son."

"And now our daughter."

"I think Athena, your counter part would suit her. Athena Katriona Patricia Dumbledore."

"I love it, Albus. I absolutely love it."

She smiled up at him and then hunched over in a fit of mild pain.

"Minerva, what is it?"

"I-I don't know."

"It's the placenta. All you need to do is push, Minerva. It won't take long and it shouldn't be too painful."

Minerva pushed a bit and felt the rush of the placenta slipping from her body.

"Albus, take the little ones and place them in the cradles over there. We need to get Minerva cleaned up."

Minerva reluctantly let go of her daughter and sat up slowly. Frieda helped her up and to the bathroom. She sat her down on a seat in the shower and began to bathe her. The sweat washed away with the warm water as well as the blood from the placenta. Minerva relished the warm water as it washed her clean. She felt Frieda undo her plait and wash her hair. When she was completely clean, Frieda wrapped her in a warmed towel and dried her off. She plaited her hair again and then dressed her in a clean set of pajamas.

"Alright, dear, let's get you back to your babies."

Minerva smiled and stood, leaning heavily on Frieda, but walking all the same. They walked back into the room to find Albus hovering over the cradles, watching his children sleep. Minerva came up behind him and rested on him instead of Frieda. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"They're beautiful, Minerva. Absolutely beautiful."

"They are aren't they?"

"You did a wonderful job, mummy."

"And you as well, papa."

Athena and Albus were both sound asleep, tiny little things curled up to keep warm. Minerva noticed how they seemed cold, so she moved Albus to Athena's cradle and smiled as they reached for each other.

"A bond between brother and sister that shall never break."

Minerva turned to face him and kissed his lips. It became heated, Albus pulling Minerva flush against him. She moaned and then pulled back. She smiled sheepishly as her stomach gave a loud growl.

"I don't mean to be a burden, but could you get me some food, Albus? I'm rather hungry."

"Of course. Just go lay down, I'll be back."

Minerva slowly shuffled to the bed, which was only a few feet away. She rolled the cradle holding her babies towards the bed and watched them. They were small, of course, but she noticed how long their fingers were. They would be taking after their father on the account, but each had her nose and ears. Albus Jr. had Albus' lips where as Athena had Minerva's. She watched them for a while longer then let herself relax and drift off into a light sleep.

Albus entered a while later, a tray of food in his arms. He found Minerva fast asleep, her arm stretched towards their babies. He smiled at her and set down the tray.

"Minerva. Wake up, love."

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello."

He kissed her before moving to get the food.

"Your supper, my dear."

"Mmmm, it smells good. What is it?"

"Broth, Creamy chicken, just they way you like it."

"Thank you."

She sat up and waited as Albus set the tray on her lap. She sipped at the broth.

"Albus, you should notify my parents. They'll want to see the children."

"I will, in a few minutes. Just finish eating."

Minerva smiled at him and finished her broth. Albus turned his attentions towards the babies, watching them sleep. Their little chests rose and fell as they breathed evenly.

"I'm finished, Albus."

He turned towards her and banished the tray. He placed a light kiss to her lips, then wrapped her in his arms.

"You have done a wonderful job, Minerva. I am very proud to have you as my wife and the mother of our children."

"And I am very proud to have you as my husband and father of our children, Albus."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Just then, Frieda came bustling in with a roll of paper.

"The birth certificates. Just fill them out and everything should be all set."

Minerva took the paper and the quill and began to fill them out.

"Name: Athena Katriona Patricia Dumbledore. Time of Birth: 1:42 a.m. Date of Birth: July 26, 1945. Mother: Minerva Marie Dumbledore(McGonagall) Father: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Here, Albus, you fill out Albus Jr.'s."

Albus took the paper and began filling it out.

"Name: Albus Brian Marcus Dumbledore Jr. Time of Birth: 1:40 a.m. Date of Birth: July 26, 1945. Mother: Minerva Marie Dumbledore(McGonagall) Father: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Done."

Minerva smiled and gave them back to Frieda.

"Perfect."

"I agree."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his and then turned towards their children. Albus Jr. had woken, his eyes trained on his father, studying him. His little eyes were a dark green and were very much like Minerva's. Minerva looked down at him and smiled. Her finger was quickly grabbed by his hand, which gripped it tightly.

"Hello, Albus."

Albus Jr. cooed at her, a small smirk on his lips. This noise woke Athena, who kicked her legs out of the blanket she was wrapped in. Her bright blue eyes opened and looked from her mother to her father and back. She cooed loudly as she felt her father tickle her lightly on her cheek. Albus lifted her out of the cradle and held her closely to him. She nudged his chest, searching for food.

"I'm sorry little one, I can't give that to you."

"Minerva, she's hungry."

Minerva smiled and took Athena into her arms. She undid her gown and helped Athena latch on.

"There, now you should be nice and full after this."

Minerva traced Athena's face as she suckled. She switched breasts, letting Athena finish up. She burped her, then handed her back to Albus to change her.

"You might as well hand me Albus Jr. so he can be fed as well."

Albus placed Athena on the changing table and took Albus Jr. out of the cradle and handed him to Minerva. She placed him at her breast and then let him feed. She switched him around and then burped him and waited until Albus was finished changing Athena.

"How is that working for you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm doing it right."

"Here, let me help."

Minerva swung her legs out of the bed and slowly walked over to where Albus stood, Albus Jr. carefully cradled in her arms. She laughed at the mess, her husband had gotten into.

"Here, take Albus Jr. and I'll show you."

Albus to his son and then watched as Minerva undid the horrid changing job he had done.

"First, wipe her up. Then put the diaper underneath her. Then bring it up and pull the tabs so they hold the diaper in place. See, not too hard is it?"

"I guess not."

"Now try it with Albus Jr."

She took Athena in her arms and watched as Albus successfully changed their son.

"That's done. Now let's put them to bed and go to sleep ourselves."

"Let's."

They walked over to the cradle, placing the babies in the cradle and then both crawling into bed themselves.

"Albus, when do you suppose we can go back home?"

"I'm not sure, Minerva."

"Well, let's get some sleep and we'll figure it out later."

"I agree."

They lay together in silence, Minerva relaxing to the brink of sleep, Albus just staring into space.

Soon, both were fast asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Another Family Visit

A/N: Finally after a rather long wait, I present you with chapter eight which according to my word processor, is 27 pages long. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Another Family Visit

Minerva lay in the hospital bed, reading a book Albus had brought for her. Every so often she would look over at her children. She had been in the hospital for three days now. The healers had said they wanted to keep an eye on the toxemia to see if it would be triggered.

A knock on the door had Minerva looking up. Her mother and father walked into the room, smiles on their faces.

"Hey Princess. How are you?"

"Mum, Da', I'm wonderful. Come see your new grandchildren."

The two walked over to the cradle.

"Just be quiet. Albus is exhausted and is sleeping over there."

She pointed to the far side of the room. They nodded and turned their attention back to the babies.

"They're adorable."

"What're their names, Princess."

"Athena Katriona Patricia Dumbledore and Albus Brian Marcus Dumbledore Jr. Our two little angels."

"They're wonderful, Minerva."

"I know."

She smiled up at them and then relaxed against the pillows.

"Go ahead and hold them. I don't mind."

So they did, Minerva watching. She was tired, so she closed her eyes for just a moment. Her parents turned to look at her, smiling as they played with their new grandchildren.

Albus woke up shortly after Patricia and Marcus showed up. He got out of the makeshift bed the healers had placed in Minerva's room.

"Marcus, Patricia. It's good to see you."

"Same goes to you, Albus."

"How are the little ones?"

"Adorable."

Albus looked at Minerva, who had since fallen into a deep sleep. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and took her in his arms. She relaxed even further into his embrace.

He smiled down at her and then looked up at his in-laws.

"So, are the rest of them coming later?"

"Yes they are."

"It's nothing personal. Well, it is, but I want them to know before they get here that even though Minerva isn't pregnant, her toxemia can be set off. She's only just given birth to the twins and the healers won't let her leave until they know for sure the toxemia is settled down. If they do anything to upset her, they'll be talking to me."

"Of course, Albus. The girls are not on the top of our list right now either. We do love them, obviously, but the way they've been acting is just going too far."

"Thank you both for your understanding. I don't want Minerva to stay here any longer than she needs to."

"We understand completely, Albus."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to get myself something to eat if you don't mind. I trust you can take care of the children."

"Of course."

He smiled and then walked out of the room to get some food. The two held the twins until they had both fallen asleep. Then, laying them in the crib, the new grandparents smiled in happiness.

Albus came back shortly after the twins had drifted back to sleep, a tray laden with food in his hands.

"How are the children?"

"Fast asleep and absolutely precious."

"Good. Well, I've brought all sorts of food. Help yourselves to whatever you'd like. I'll just wake Minerva."

He walked over to the bed and pulled Minerva into his arms.

"Darling. It's time for you to wake up and eat something."

She grumbled but slowly opened her eyes. She blinked away the sleep that was in her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What's going on?"

"You should eat something, dear. It's been a while since you last ate."

"I'm not hungry."

"Minerva, you need to keep up your strength or you won't be able to leave."

"Oh, alright."

He smiled at her and then went to get her food. He grabbed a ham sandwich and headed back over to her.

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

She bit into the sandwich and then continued until it was gone.

"I guess I was a bit hungry."

Albus chuckled at her.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Is there any fruit?"

"I'll go check."

He went over to the tray of food and found a bowl of fruit. He brought it back over to Minerva. She quickly ate that as well. A small cry emitted itself from the cradle and Minerva instantly tried to get up.

"I'll do it, Minerva. Just stay in bed."

Minerva harrumphed a bit but let Albus get their son from his cradle. He carried Albus Jr. over to Minerva.

"I do believe the little man is hungry."

"We'll just go for a stroll Princess."

"You can go too, Albus."

"I'll stay, just in case Athena gets hungry as well."

"Alright."

Minerva's parents left her room as she began to unbutton her gown. She coaxed Albus Jr. to latch on, which he did after a few attempts. Minerva held him as he suckled greedily. She gasped a bit as he suckled a bit hard.

"Are you alright?"

"He just pulled a bit hard, that's all."

"Ah, well it seems Athena shall be asleep for some time now."

"Albus Jr. is almost done, I've just got to switch sides."

She pulled Albus Jr. away from her breast, causing him to whimper slightly and then placed him at her other. He latched on right away and once again suckled greedily. Minerva patted his bottom gently, coaxing him to sleep. As he drifted off, Minerva pulled him away from her and handed him to Albus. She cleaned herself up and buttoned her gown again.

"Ah, Minerva, your family is coming to visit you today."

"Delightful."

"Are you sure you are up to seeing your sisters?"

"I suppose I'll have to sometime so why not get it over with now."

"You aren't yet out of the woods with your toxemia, dearest. I really don't want you to have a relapse and have you stay here longer then needed."

Minerva thought for moment.

"Maybe you are right, Albus. I really don't want to be here any longer, so would you kindly contact my sisters and let them know. Although I'd really enjoy seeing Andrew."

"I'll get right on that, Minerva, darling."

He placed a light kiss to her lips, which she intended to deepen but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Albus pulled back, fixing his robes to hide his growing desire.

"Come in."

Frieda walked in rolling a tub with her, as well as some bath things.

"I came to see if you'd like to give your little babes a bath, dearies."

"We'd like that very much, Frieda, thank you."

"Not a problem. I'll just get some warm water ready for you and you can do the rest."

Albus pulled the covers of Minerva's bed back and waved his wand over her. She was now clothed in a comfortable set of shirt and pants as well as a soft robe. He pulled her up and helped her to the cradle. They each took a baby and carried them over to the tub. Minerva removed Athena's diaper and lay her carefully in the shallow water. Athena kicked in mild displeasure but relaxed as Minerva began to gently rub her with a wet cloth. Athena cooed as she was cleaned.

Minerva then picked her up and wrapped her in a warm towel.

"Would you like to dry off Athena or give Albus Jr. a bath?"

"I'd like to try my hand at giving our little boy a bath."

Minerva smiled and gently dried of Athena. Her legs felt very wobbly so she walked over to the rocker. Albus turned as he heard the rocker creak. Minerva had her eyes closed and she breathing at a heavier pace then normal.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"My legs got a bit tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Albus, I'm fine. Just let me rest a bit."

"Alright."

He turned back to bathing Albus Jr., who was splashing a bit.

"Now, now son."

Albus Jr. cooed and then shivered a bit as he relieved himself in the tub.

"Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"It seems Albus Jr. has decided to relieve himself in his bath and. . . .on my sleeve."

Albus looked down at his sleeve and grimaced slightly before bursting out in a laugh. Minerva joined him as she rocked Athena to sleep.

"But, no worries, it's nothing a bit of a cleaning spell can't fix."

With a wave of his wand, he was clean.

"Come now little Albus, let's get you dried off and back to bed."

Albus dried of Albus Jr. and tucked him into the cradle. He turned to Minerva who was still chuckling, her head down. He walked over to her and lifted her face up. He was expecting a smile but a face of pain was looking at him.

"Albus, get Frieda. Something's wrong. And take Athena."

Albus scooped up his daughter and placed her with her brother before running out of the room to get Frieda.

"Frieda, come quick!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but Minerva's in pain."

Albus stood in the hallway, panting and frightened. He spotted Minerva's parents coming down the hall.

"Minerva's having some problems. I don't know what to do."

Albus started to sob as the weight of what was happening fell on him. Patricia held him and motioned to her husband to go and check on their daughter.

"She'll be fine, Albus. Right now, she needs us to get in there and support her in any way we can."

Albus straightened up and wiped his eyes. He walked back into Minerva's room where she lay on her bed. Frieda was gently examining her.

"I'll take it from here, Marcus. Would you kindly watch the twins?"

Marcus nodded and walked to the cradle and took the babies out to Patricia. Albus walked to Minerva's head.

"How is she?"

"She's having an attack from her toxemia. I'm just trying to figure out what caused it."

"Well, we had been giving the babies a bath and Minerva was drying off Athena. She took her to the rocker because she was not feeling the best or her legs weren't anyway. Albus Jr. had relieved himself in the tub and my sleeve which caused us both to laugh. I went to put Albus Jr. to bed and saw Minerva laughing or so I thought. I lifted her face to mine and found it full of pain. That's when I came to get you."

"Hmm. Well, I can't find anything right now. I'll give her a strong pain potion mixed with a sleeping potion. That should help a bit, but she's not out of the woods. I will need someone in here to monitor her at all times. We'll be putting her back on IVs and won't be allowing her to move much. And Albus, don't worry, we'll get everything under control."

Albus nodded and kissed Minerva's forehead.

"It hurts, Albus."

"I know, darling, I know. They'll make it better, I promise."

Frieda walked over and had Minerva take the potion. Soon, Minerva's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Albus kissed her once more and then walked out into the hallway. He spotted Patricia and Marcus with the babies as well as Andrew.

"Andrew, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Albus. How is she?"

"They've given her some potion, but she'll be back on the IVs and will be monitored at all times. Frieda doesn't know what caused it. I wish it were better news that I could greet you with, especially when you are just arriving to see your niece and nephew. Which by the way, how are they?"

"Missing their parents. I'll give you Athena, she's been the fussiest."

Albus took his daughter from Marcus and held her to his body. She relaxed instantly and slowly fell asleep. Albus Jr. however, had other ideas. He wouldn't fall asleep no matter who rocked him. He seemed to know something was up.

"I suggest we take them to Minerva's room. He might sleep being closer to her."

Albus carried Athena as Patricia carried Albus Jr. They all walked into Minerva's room, quietly as to not disturb her. Albus motioned for Patricia to set Albus Jr. in the cradle as he did the same for Athena. Within a few minutes, the closeness of the other as well as their mother and father had them both in a deep sleep.

Albus sighed as he sank into the chair next to Minerva's bed. Andrew came around her bed and gently stroked her hair.

"Oh little sister, you really have ways of scaring us all."

He kissed her cheek before going to watch the sleeping babies. Albus lay his head back and closed his eyes and within a five minutes was snoring softly. Patricia and Marcus both smiled and pulled up a seat next to Minerva's bed as well. As everyone relaxed, a knock sounded at the door. Patricia walked over and opened it.

She saw her two daughters standing in the hall with her granddaughter Lacey bouncing around.

"Mother, we've come to see Minerva."

"I'm afraid Minerva has had another attack and is in no mood for visitors and neither is Albus. Frankly, Albus has been in no mood to see either of you since the wedding and I'm sure he isn't in the mood to allow you near their children."

"But, mother-"

"There is no but Katherine. What you said and caused to happen to your sister is unacceptable and your father and I are very unhappy with you. Now, I suggest you both go home and wait for Albus and Minerva to initiate any form of communication with you."

The two stood in the hall, shocked. Lacey went and hugged her grandma before pulling her mother down the hall. Patricia stood in the doorway watching them walk away. As they rounded the corner, she closed the door and went to sit back down.

"Who was it?"

"Katherine and Athena. They came to visit Minerva and I basically told them that they were unwelcome."

"Well they are aren't they?"

"Unfortunately yes. I told them to wait until Albus and Minerva get in touch with them, which I doubt will be for a while because of recent events."

Marcus leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Everything will work out eventually."

"I sure hope so."

They looked at Minerva's sleeping form and then to Albus, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"We should move him."

"Hmm, yes, he does look a bit uncomfortable. Why don't we enlarge Minerva's bed and put him in?"

"That is a wonderful idea."

They waved their wands and instantly Minerva's bed began to grow. It was soon large enough to fit the two in without them causing Minerva's IVs trouble. They then levitated Albus into the bed. He relaxed as did Minerva. Andrew finished watching the babies and walked over to the chair Albus had been in.

"They are good for each other."

"Oh, we know, but with everything that's been happening, sometimes I just don't know."

"But the way the care for each other, Albus especially for Minerva, it's like they were a match made in heaven."

"I do suppose you are right, Andrew."

"Aren't I always?"

He smiled at them before dodging a small pillow that Marcus had conjured. Patricia chuckled before letting a yawn escape her lips.

"Mother, I don't think the hospital would mind if you slept here. You could use Albus' bed over there."

"Oh, I think that would be lovely. I am rather tired."

She stood from the chair, stretched and then walked over to the bed. She got in and fell asleep almost instantly.

Marcus and Andrew chatted quietly for a while before both of them decided sleep was good for them as well.

~*~

Several hours later, Frieda came in to check on Minerva and smiled at the sleeping family. She checked the babies and found that they too were fast asleep. She walked to Minerva's bed and checked her. The IVs were slowly dripping her medicines and looked good. Minerva herself was very relaxed. Frieda then did a check on the toxemia. She gasped, for the toxemia itself was slowly moving to Minerva's uterus. The bodies of the disease were slowly gathering. She smiled in spite of herself, for she knew that because they were gathering, she could get it all out. Frieda bustled from the room and got a team together to help her.

"It's gathering so we'll be able to get it out. It'll be like she's giving birth, except we'll be using out wands to extract and vanish it. If you'll help me by getting everyone awake, this process will go quickly."

The team of Healers went to wake each member of the room that was asleep, save the babies.

"Is everything alright, Frieda?"

"Yes, Albus, everything is perfect. The toxemia is gathering in Minerva's uterus, thus making it easy for us to extract it and vanish it. This meaning that Minerva will no longer have the disease."

"Oh that's absolutely wonderful. When will you be waking her?"

"Shortly, but I'd like if you'd leave the room. Well, all of you but Albus."

They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Okay, I'm just going to wake her and this should take no time at all."

Frieda removed the IV that held the sleeping draft. Slowly, Minerva began to wake.

"Ah, Minerva, dear, we've got some good news for you."

Minerva blinked and looked around. She rubbed her eyes before positioning herself into a comfortable position. She nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, it seems all of the bodies of toxemia that were throughout your body are gathering in your uterus, which will make it possible to extract them and rid you of the disease."

"Are you being serious?"

"Very, my dear. You'll be free from this terrible disease."

"It's a miracle, darling."

Minerva looked up at Albus and smiled. He leaned down a gave her a quick kiss.

"Now, we'll be doing the procedure right now. It may be a bit painful, so I'll give you an IV for it. Alright, Minerva, I want you to get in the position you were to give birth."

Minerva positioned herself.

"Albus, would you please sit behind me?"

"Of course."

He crawled behind her and let her lean against his chest.

"Alright, we'll begin. Please tell me when or if the pain becomes too much."

"Okay."

Frieda began to extract the toxemia. Minerva hissed in pain as she felt it being pulled from her body.

"You're doing great, Minerva. It'll be over shortly."

"It hurts a bit, Frieda."

"I'm trying to make it go away, Minerva, dear, just hold on a couple more minutes."

Soon, the pain became unbearable and Minerva slipping into unconsciousness.

"Frieda, she's passing out."

"I'm almost done, I can't stop. Greg, go put in that potion I handed you earlier. That should keep her from being totally passed out."

"Albus, it hurts."

"Shh, darling, I know. Frieda will be done soon, just breath and keep focused on me."

Minerva nodded, letting a few tears leek from her eyes. Albus leaned down and kissed them away.

"Almost finished, I'm getting the last of it."

"I can't hold on, Albus."

"Shh, Minerva, she's almost done."

Minerva leaned heavily against Albus. Her breathing was ragged. Greg had just finished installing the IV into her, which caused her to calm down.

"Done!"

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against Albus.

"Frieda, she's unconscious."

"Let me get some oxygen hooked up. She should be fine. The pain was just too much."

Frieda prepared some oxygen for Minerva and hooked it up. She then began to examine Minerva's body for any trace of toxemia.

"It's all gone."

"Oh thank God!"

"She'll be able to have children without it causing her problems, that is if you two want more."

"I'm sure she'll think about it. Right now, Albus Jr. and Athena are plenty wonderful."

"Speaking if, they should be waking soon and I'm sure both will have a fierce appetite."

Albus chuckled and nodded.

"Will she be alright?"

"She should be fine. In fact, she should be waking soon. The potion Greg gave her reverses that effects of passing out as soon as it gets through the body. She did a wonderful job, Albus and so did you."

"Thank you. I'll let her rest while I go get her parents and brother."

"Alright. I'll just clean up here. There was a bit of blood that she lost, but of course, nothing that can cause her damage."

Albus nodded and walked out into the hall. Marcus and Patricia looked up from the sofa they had been sitting on.

"How is she?"

"She's fine and all clear. She passed out from the pain, but she's doing just fine. We can go in and see her. Frieda said she'll be waking shortly, as will the twins."

"This is wonderful news, Albus. But, I think after we've stopped in to say hello, we'll be taking off."

"Alright."

"How are you holding up, Albus?"

"I was a bit terrified for a while, Andrew. But she's healed now and I'm very grateful."

"Aren't we all?"

Andrew smiled at Albus.

"Come on, let's go see Minerva."

Albus nodded and they walked to Minerva's room. They spotted her talking to Patricia.

"Hello, darling."

"Hello, Albus."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a bit of pain, but I feel loads better."

"Good, good."

He walked to her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"How are the babies?"

"Still sleeping, but Frieda said that when the wake, they'll most likely be hungry."

"I suppose they will be."

As if on cue, Albus Jr. burst into loud wails. This woke Athena and soon both were screaming.

Albus walked over to the cradle and picked them both up.

"Sh, sh little ones. Food is coming."

"I think this is our cue to leave."

"Thank you for coming, Da' and Mum."

"It was our pleasure, Princess. Come along Andrew, I don't think your sister would fancy you seeing her feeding her children."

"Oh, alright. See you later, sis."

"Goodbye, Andrew. Thank you."

He kissed her cheek before following his parents.

Albus handed Minerva Athena. Minerva unbuttoned her gown and guided her daughter to her breast. She suckled hungrily. Then Albus hand her Albus Jr. who she helped attached to her other breast. They both suckled noisily. Minerva smiled at her children.

"They sure were hungry."

"They were."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath.

"That was rather wonderful. I'm finding myself wanting more."

"As am I, Minerva, darling. But, we can't until you are better."

"Of course, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to pleasure me a little."

"Later dear. After everyone has gone home or to sleep."

"Alright."

Albus Jr. had let go of Minerva's breast and was slowly falling asleep.

"Would you mind burping him and then changing him, Albus?"

"Of course."

He took Albus Jr. from Minerva and proceeded to burp him. He then changed his diaper before rocking him back to sleep. Minerva then did the same with Athena. She motioned for Albus to join her on the bed with little Albus. They sat together, watching their babies sleep.

"Would you mind telling me what happened to cause your attack, Minerva?"

"Well, I was laughing at what had happened and then I stopped. I began to think about my sisters and what happened at the wedding. It really upset me and that's when I started to get the pain."

"So it was the thought of your sisters?"

"I believe so, yes."

"It's alright to be upset with them, Minerva, especially after what they said and did, but you will have to forgive them sometime."

"I know, and I will, but now is much too soon."

"Of course it is."

They sat and watched the twins some more. Athena gurgled in her sleep, waving her arms slightly. Minerva settled Athena against her before settling back on the bed. Albus did the same with Albus Jr.

"You know, we'll have to come up with a nickname for Albus Jr. here. It might get a bit confusing if you call Albus and both of us come running, especially if you call from the bedroom."

He wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Oh, Albus, stop it. But you are right, we should come up with a nickname."

They thought for a bit.

"How about AJ? For Albus Jr. You know, A for Albus, J for junior."

"That sounds great."

"Good."

Albus kissed Minerva on her cheek. He settled her against his body, placing AJ in her other arm. He then wrapped his arms around her body, supporting her arms as they held the babies. He conjured more pillows so they could lean against the headboard comfortably. Minerva settled into his embrace, letting herself fall fast asleep. Albus watched them for a while longer before succumbing to a sleep once more.

Frieda walked in a while later, to check on Minerva as well as the babies and found everyone fast asleep. She lifted the covers up to cover Albus as well before checking Minerva's vitals. She seemed to be in perfect health, but Frieda would be keeping an eye on her. She left the sleeping family to go do the rest of her rounds.

~*~*~

A while later, Albus woke with the pleasant feeling of Minerva against him. He instantly felt his desire for her grow. She also felt it and smiled.

"Settle down, Albus. That particular part won't be happening for a little while."

"Hmm, I know, but it's still nice to know that you can still do that to me."

"It is. Why don't I put the babes to bed and we can fix your little issue."

"I'll take them."

He gathered the babies into his arms and put them in their cradle. They each took a deep breath from being disturbed, but relaxed. Albus quickly returned to the bed, pulling Minerva into a breathy kiss. She reached down and stroked him through his robes.

"Mmm, don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Albus waved his hand and all of their clothing vanished and landed on the nearby chair. They both moaned at the contact of each other's naked bodies. Albus then locked the door and cast a silencing charm. He then carefully placed one over their babies so they wouldn't be disturbed. Minerva began to placed feather light kisses to his chest, scraping her teeth against each nipple before moving downward. Albus' member reacted even more and was growing painful.

"Minerva, I need you."

"Oh, I know."

She moved further down and slowly licked up his shaft. He groaned in satisfaction. She then grabbed him and began to stroke up and down slowly. She placed light kisses at his tip. She could sense him coming close to climax, so she placed him in her mouth and went down as far as she could. She kneaded his sac as she moved her head up and down. Albus thrust into her mouth, not hard, for he didn't want to hurt her. Soon, he came, exploding into her mouth. He called her name as he came. She stayed near his member, licking him clean.

"Come here, Minerva."

He pulled her up to his face.

"That was incredible. Now, it's your turn."

He deftly flipped her over and began to assault her entire body with kisses and suckling her breasts. He was surprised as a squirt of warm liquid flowed into his mouth. He swallowed, realizing it was Minerva's milk. She had felt it as well and looked down at Albus.

"Albus?"

"That was. . . . . . .interesting to say the least. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest, if that's what you were wondering. I found I enjoyed it quite a bit."

She giggled as his assault continued. He moved from her breasts to her navel and further down, to her soft patch of curls.

"You smell heavenly, Minerva."

She moaned in response. He breathed in her scent before moving to her nub, teasing it with his tongue and grazing his teeth against it.

"OH!"

The sensations that she hadn't felt since their wedding night came back to her. She wiggled under Albus.

"More, please."

He suckled her nether regions, plunging his tongue in and out. Soon, her muscles clamped around his tongue in climax. She called out his name before she lay, exhausted on the bed.

"That was. . .incredible. I feel so alive."

"You woke me as well, darling. In fact, I'd like to just touch you. Feel your body, get to know even more then I do."

"By all means, go right on."

Albus smiled, placing a kiss to her soft lips. He then moved them to the hollow behind her ear. This elicited a quiet moan from her. He continued to explore, and when he came to her breasts, he paid special attention to them. He kissed them lovingly, then made a love bite under each and then suckled them, earning another squirt of milk.

"Albus, stop, leave some for the babies."

"Oh, but you taste so wonderful."

She smiled and gently pulled him up to her face.

"I've had enough, love. I would like you to just hold me."

"That can be arranged, however, we both could use a shower."

"Hmm, Albus, I do believe you are right."

"I'll help you, darling."

"Thank you."

He crawled out of the bed and pulled Minerva up. They walked to the bathroom, Albus starting the shower and then holding Minerva to him. They placed feather light kisses to each other's face before climbing into the shower, washing each other off. They soon felt clean and climbed out. Albus wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Minerva wrap one around herself. They walked out of the bathroom, Albus leading her to the bed. After waving his wand, drying them off, he got them each a comfortable pair of pajamas. He removed the silence charms and unlocked the door.

"Why don't you rest some more, Minerva? I'll check on the twins, although I'm sure they will be plenty fine until tomorrow morning."

Albus walked over to the cradle and peeked in. Both AJ and Athena were fast asleep. He tucked their blankets a little tighter around them before going back to the bed. Minerva was drying out her hair.

"I'll finish, if you'd like and then I'll brush and braid it."

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

Albus took his wand and slowly dried Minerva's hair, before brushing through it and then braided it.

"Thank you, Albus."

"Not at all, my darling."

They shared a short kiss before crawling under the covers. Albus pulled Minerva to him, kissing her head and snuggling into her neck. Minerva sighed.

"You know, I wish we were in our own bed."

"As do I my love, but right now, this will have to do."

"Yes, I suppose."

They snuggled into each other and promptly fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning, while Minerva was still asleep, Albus went to check on the twins. Again, they were still fast asleep. He smiled and walked out into the hall. He spotted Frieda at her desk.

"Frieda, I'm going to go home for a bit. If Minerva asks where I am, tell her I just went for a walk around the hospital."

"What are you really doing?"

"I'm making up a nursery for the twins."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Albus. It will be such a welcome thing to Minerva when you can take her home."

"It will be. Now I best be off, I've got too many things to do and hardly any time."

Frieda nodded as he walked away. Albus stepped out the window to St. Mungo's entrance and quickly apparated home. Upon arriving, he quickly ran inside and began preparation on the nursery. He called on his house elves to begin clearing the room out of anything that wasn't suitable for the baby. After it was cleared up, he changed the color of the walls to a creamy yellow with little jungle animals running along the border.

"That'll do for the room, now for the toys."

Albus smiled at his handiwork and went back out to purchase toys, clothing and anything else the house had not had.

When he apparated to Diagon Alley, he walked to the baby store and began selecting a wide range of clothes, some of which he knew Minerva would disapprove of, if only for the bright colors. Then, he browsed through the toys, finding several that would be perfect for the babies. After he had finished shopping, he went home and began to set everything up. Remembering that the twins would not sleep peacefully without the other near, he took the crib that was in his home, made it large enough for the two of them and then put the bedding in. In each corner, he put a different stuffed animal. After the crib was finished, he moved the rocker to the bay window, just so Minerva could look out when she was feeding and rocking the babies. After that, he put the babies' clothes into the wardrobe. It had two sections, one designated for each baby. After he finished with that task, he cleaned up the room, putting the rest of the toys in a toy chest and moved the changing table against the wall across from the window. He walked to the door and appreciated the work.

He closed the door, locking it and then made his way to the master bedroom. It looked a right mess from having to leave their home so quickly. He straightened the bed up, changing the bedding and straightening out the pillows. He looked around and saw all of the clothes that couldn't be used lying across the floor. He chuckled and quickly cleaned them up as well. He looked around, happy with his work once more and left.

He walked downstairs and made his way back to St. Mungo's.

When he got back, he made his way to Minerva's room. He smiled as she looked up from feeding the babies.

"How was your walk?"

"Huh? Oh! It was just fine, darling. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I just woke up about a half an hour ago. The twins woke as well, so I am feeding them."

"Very good. Why don't I go get us some breakfast?"

"That would be lovely, Albus."

He smiled and walked back out to get them some fruit and oatmeal. He came back with their meal and helped Minerva to put the babies back into their cradle.

"Thank you, Albus."

"Not a problem, darling. They are part mine too."

She smiled at him. They ate their breakfast in silence, Minerva thinking about her sisters.

"Erm, Albus, would you mind calling my sisters to come visit?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. But why the sudden change?"

"I'm not forgiving them just yet, but I'd like them to see the twins."

"I'll do that in a moment, dear."

"Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her before getting up and contacting her sisters.

~*~

That afternoon, Katherine and Athena knocked on Minerva's door. Both were rather nervous, for their call with Albus was not unpleasant but it was rather scary.

"_Katherine, Athena, I'm glad you two are together today. Minerva has asked me to ask you if you'd come in to say hello."_

"_We'd love to Albus." _

"_I'm warning you now though, if you do anything to upset her, you'll be kicked out of her room so fast you won't have time to say 'no'."_

"_Of course, Albus."_

They stood outside before Albus opened it, giving each a knowing look. He smiled down at Lacey, who smiled back and ran over to Minerva.

"Hi Auntie, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful, Lacey. And how are you?"

"Well, mummy said we came to see the babies. So where are they?"

"Right now, they are both fast asleep. You can go take a peek at them."

Lacey jumped down from the bed and looked over the sides of the cradle. Katherine and Athena walked cautiously over to the bed.

"I'm not going break."

"Oh, we know, it's just, we're afraid to upset you. You might have another attack."

"Actually, I won't. Not now, not ever again. The toxemia's gone."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Minerva."

"It is."

"You can go see the twins too."

They smiled at her before walking over to the cradle.

"They're adorable, Minerva. What're their names?"

"The boy is Albus Brian Marcus Dumbledore Jr. and the girl is Athena Katriona Patricia Dumbledore."

"Athena?"

"Yes, but, I'm sorry, she's not named after you. She's named after the Greek counter goddess of my name."

"Oh."

"I am sorry."

"Oh, don't be. She's beautiful and Albus Jr. is wonderfully cute as well."

"Thank you."

"May I hold her?"

"Of course."

Athena carefully picked her niece up and cradled her in her arms.

"Lacey, would you like to hold AJ?"

"Who's AJ?"

"That's Albus Jr.'s nickname."

"Oh, yes please."

Katherine picked up AJ and after Albus had placed Lacey in bed next to Minerva, placed him in Lacey's arms.

"Hi, AJ. I'm Lacey and I'm your favoritist cousin."

"You're his only cousin, Lacey."

"I know, silly, so that makes me his favoritist."

"Oh, I see."

AJ had begun to wake up and was trying to stretch. Minerva unwrapped the blanket that held him in place and let him. He opened his eyes and looked around, from his mother to Lacey and back to his mother.

"He's cute."

"He is isn't he? Just like his father."

"Hmm, thank you, my dear."

Katherine took AJ back from Lacey and held him.

"He is cute, Minerva. Very much so."

"Um, Auntie, can I hold Athena?"

"Of course, Lacey. But you must ask Auntie Athena."

"Auntie Athena, can I please hole baby Athena?"

"Of course you can."

She carefully placed the little baby into Lacey's arms.

"She's very cute too."

"Hmm, she is."

After Lacey had grown tired of holding the babies, Albus lay them back into their cradle, both falling asleep, having been fed shortly before Minerva's sisters had arrived.

"Well, we should let you rest. I'm sure you're tired."

"I am a bit. It was very nice seeing you though."

"I agree with you. It was very nice."

They both gave Minerva a hug before Katherine picked Lacey up and carried her out of the room. Minerva smiled as they left.

"That went well."

"It did. Thank you for calling them."

"Not a problem, darling."

He kissed her and then crawled into bed next to her.

"What say you to a little game of chess?"

"I say yes. It'd be a great way to waste some time."

Albus waved his wand and a chessboard appeared, set up and ready for them. They played until Minerva successfully beat Albus.

"Good job, my dear."

"Thank you."

They had wasted over an hour and it was nearing supper.

"The twins will be getting hungry soon. Why don't you go get us some supper, preferably from and outside source."

"I'd be delighted."

Albus kissed her forehead before getting the twins from their cradle and handing them to Minerva. She held them to her as they slept, but they didn't sleep long. AJ started crying first and then Athena did.

"Hush, wee ones. Mummy is going to make it all better."

Minerva carefully laid them on the bed and unbuttoned her top. She helped Athena first and then AJ.

"There, much better."

She hissed in pain as AJ pulled much too hard for her liking, but relaxed against the headboard. Albus returned a while later carrying a bag. Minerva sniffed and licked her lips at the delicious aromas that crept from the bag.

"What did you get?"

"Some Chinese takeout. Lo Mein, Teriyaki Chicken, and some white rice with snow shrimp."

"Sounds delicious. Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

He set down the food and rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, AJ seems to like pulling on my breast more then he needs to."

Albus still looked worried.

"I promise, I'm fine."

"Oh, alright."

Albus grabbed the food and brought it over to Minerva.

"I'll get these two changed and put to bed."

"Thanks."

"You eat up."

Minerva dug into their food, her taste buds going on an adventure after eating boring hospital food.

"How is it?"

"It's excellent, Albus. Have some."

He did and soon, they both finished it up. Albus threw away the garbage and then went to get a change of clothes for both of them.

"Shower?"

"More like a bath."

"Alright."

He helped her out of bed and they walked to the bathroom. He filled the tub and when it was full enough, he stepped in and helped Minerva in with him. He washed her up, massaging her breasts.

"Are they sore?"

"A bit, yes. My right more so after just this last feeding."

"I'm going to ask Frieda for something to use for it."

"Alright."

He stepped out of the tub and slipped on a robe. He walked out to Frieda's desk.

"Hi, Frieda. Do you have any sort of ointment or potion for a sore breast?"

"I'm sure I do. Why?"

"Minerva's are rather sore. AJ has been sucking too hard."

"Hmm, well, I'll get some ointment, but I'd like to take a look at it if you don't mind."

"I don't, but I'd ask Minerva if I were you."

"Of course. I'll be just a minute."

Albus nodded and walked back into the room and then bathroom.

"She'll be in in a minute, darling. She wants to take a look at your breast."

Minerva nodded and leaned against the back of the tub. Soon after, Frieda appeared carrying a jar of cream and her medkit.

"Let me just get a quick look and I'll leave you two alone."

Frieda took out her wand and ran it over Minerva's chest.

"Well, it seems your little AJ has been latching on in the wrong way, causing your soreness. That is what is making him pull so hard."

"Alright, thank you."

"Not at dear. You can rub some of this cream on it. It should help the soreness."

"Thank you."

Frieda nodded and stood to leave them alone.

"Done with your bath?"

"Mm, yes. I'm rather tired."

"Alright."

Albus helped her up and into a pair of clean pajamas and then led her to the bed.

"I'll be just a minute. I want to drink some hot cocoa before we sleep."

Minerva smiled and waited for him to return. He carried a medium sized mug of steaming cocoa, which he shared with Minerva before both of them fell fast asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know. Chapter nine should be done within a few days.


End file.
